One Dark Night
by adventure prince
Summary: Scream Street Halloween Special! Luke is dared to go into a house that everyone presumed was abandoned but when he soon finds that's not the case when he meets the houses resident. Luke X Resus


**A/N: This takes place in an alternate timeline so it's separate from the books and TV series.**

Luke gulped as he looked up at the old house, it had been here for as long as Luke could remember but he could never remember anyone actually living there which is why it was the streets resident creepy house. So you might be wondering what an ordinary 13 year old boy doing out at 10PM at night and standing in front of an old house with nothing but a flashlight and a camera.

It had all started as another ordinary day at school and the creepy house just so happened to be the subject that everyone was discussing and somehow Luke had been provoked into taking a dare to go inside and now here he was tightening his grip on both the torch as he pushed open the creaky door.

Luke took a few glances around, shifting the beam of his torch around the old house, the strange thing was that it wasn't dusty, ridden with cobwebs or run down, did someone live here? No that was impossible, if someone did live here then why would they leave there front door unlocked? Luke took a few cautious steps inside, wincing as the floorboards creaked loudly under his feet, if there were people living here then they sure knew Luke was here now!

"Helloooo~ is anybody theeeeere~" Luke called, if someone called back or if he heard the faintest sound then he would bolt for the door, he had already snuck out to come here, so he did not want his parents finding out that he had committed breaking and entering!

"Gee thanks for the early wakeup call" Came snarky and grumpy voice.

Luke swirled around to see a pale skinned, green eyed boy with hair as black as the night.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, trying to keep the courage in his voice, the boys response was a raised eyebrow.

"That's the question I should be asking, since you are in MY house!" He frowned.

"I'm Luke Watson" Luke responded, this time politely, since he was in this guy's house he hoped that by being more friendly might get him out of a tight spot.

"Well Luke, I'm Resus Negative and I want to know what you're doing in my house?" He asked, giving the brunette a bemused look.

"Well…I didn't think anyone lived here so I…" Luke bashfully began to explain to him what was going on.

"Oh I see" Resus nodded once he was sure that Luke was done.

"So I would really appreciate it if you didn't wake your parents…" Luke said giving a sheepish smile.

The right side of the black haired boys mouth raised into a smirk. "Oh there's no worry of that, I live here all on my own"

Luke raised an eyebrow, this guy barely looked any older then him and he was living on his own? Well he wasn't going to argue if it meant he was getting off the hook.

"Soooooo…" Luke held up his camera. "If you could just let me take a picture then I'll be out of here and out of your hair"

Resus stuck his tongue out and licked the side of his mouth in thought before sliding it back into his mouth. "Tell you what, if you let me be in the picture I want call the cops"

Luke pursed his lips but quickly conceded and got next to Resus and raised the camera. "Say cheese"

"Cheeeeeese!" Both chimed in unison, giving their best toothy smile, the camera then clicked and exerted a brief flash of light that made the two blink.

"Thanks for the picture, I'd best be going now…" Luke said awkwardly, as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Shouldn't you check the picture first?" Resus asked.

Luke rolled his eyes, this guy just kept looking for excuses to keep him there.

He looked at the screen on his camera and what he saw made his blood go cold. On the screen he saw only himself, Resus was completely gone! He looked up, his face as white as a sheet.

Resus grinned, showing off two pointy fangs and these weren't plastic or rubber, they were pure white, ivory fangs! And how Luke hadn't noticed this before but he didn't know but the boy was wearing a black and red cape clipped around his neck with a skull shaped clip!

"Bat got your tongue?" He asked in a and ran his tongue along his fangs and with a flurry of his cape the room was illuminated in a bright blue aura!

Luke's entire body shook in terror as the camera slid from his fingers and landed on the floor with a bang that sounded louder then he thought it should! He quickly turned around ran for all he was worth! Screw the picture! He was getting out of here while he still could!

He reached out for the handle of the door but before he could take a hold he heard a sound that was like a whip being cracked and the next thing he knew he had fallen flat on his face! Something had wrapped around his ankle and was now dragging him across the floor! He quickly twisted his body around to look back at his captor. Resus had his arm outstretched and from out of his sleeve just below his wrist, stretched a red velvet ribbon that had now tied itself around Luke's ankle. Luke quickly shot both of his arms out to try and undo the ribbon only for Resus to be quicker, shooting out his other arm another slid out from his sleeve and wrapped around Luke's arms and binding them together.

Resus smirk broadened as Luke was drawn closer to him and strung him up by his wrists. "I love a guy who squirms"

"P-Please don't kill me" Luke shook, tears coming to his eyes as he was held suspended from the floor.

Resus wasn't deterred by Luke's tears and reached out with a clawed hand to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheeks and being surprisingly careful not to cut his cheeks in the process.

"What kind of barbarian do you take me for?" Resus asked with an amused smirk. "I don't kill my crushes"

"Crushes?" Luke asked, his eyes going wide in realization.

"That's right" Resus smirked. "I watch you walk to school every weekday from my window, naturally I can't go out into the daylight so I have to admire you from a distance"

Luke stared at him in silence and tried to get his head around what was going on but before he could even finish a single thought he was pulled back into reality when Resus tore off his shirt!

"W-What are you doing?" Luke demanded.

"Well I need a clean shot at your neck" Resus shrugged.

"B-B-But you said you weren't going to kill me!" Luke stammered.

"I did but I said nothing about turning you" Resus smirked and before Luke even had a chance to say another word Resus shot his head forward and plunged his fangs into Luke's neck! What followed next was Luke's gasp of surprise and then silence.

In all honesty it didn't hurt as much as Luke thought it would, there was some pain but it was no different than a pinprick, in the end it was the shock more than anything.''

The Brunette started at the ceiling as he felt the blood rush from his neck and into Resus mouth, hours seemed to pass before he was released and fell to the floor, panting as Resus loomed over him.

"Now this was unexpected, I thought you were an ordinary guy but it seems I was wrong, this must be the first time that a werewolf has become a vampire" He said with a smirk. "Or maybe you'll be a hybrid, that would be a first too"

Luke looked up at him with glazed over eyes as he felt a new sensation take him over.

"Resus…" He said softly.

"Rest now, have all eternity to talk when you wake up" Resus said in a shushed voice and then everything went black.

 **Happy Halloween! ^_^**


End file.
